Brother Reunion
by Silenzioso
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi lived in Italy and his brother, Sawada Ieyatu or Giotto, is coming to Italy to take care of him while their mother is away. What's more, Giotto even brought his guardians and their siblings! Will Tsunayoshi be happy? Warning: May contain Yaoi(BL/Boys Love)


**Title: Brother Reunion**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi lived in Italy and his brother, Sawada Ieyatu or Giotto, is coming to Italy to take care of him while their mother is away. What's more, Giotto even brought his guardians and their siblings! Will Tsunayoshi be happy? Warning: May contain Yaoi(BL/Boys Love) **

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Tsu-kun!" called out a female voice from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" called Tsunayoshi back. He saved necessary files and closed all the programs. Shutting down his laptop, he placed it under his bed. He walked down to the living room

He frowned when his intuition blared loudly in his mind. It blare good and bad signs which made him confused. Shrugging the thought off, he turned the door knob and walked inside

"Ah! Tsu-kun" Nana turned to her son with a cheerful grin. She patted the spot next to her on the couch, indicating him to seat next to her.

Tsunayoshi complied and asked curiously, "What is it, Kaa-san?" He swore he could see flowers sprouting around his mother with sparkles when she heard him asked

"I'm going on a honeymoon with your Papa!" exclaimed Nana happily. She added, "And Gio-kun will come here and take care of you!"

He stared at his mother wide eyes and gave her an incredulous look. "Did he even agree? And when will you leave?"

"Yup! He agreed," said Nana. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and Gio-kun will come at the evening"

'Gio-nii… agreed? What had happened to him at Japan?' The smaller brunet twitched a smile. He nodded in understanding. "O-Okay… Can Enma sleep over tonight?"

"Sure! Maybe Enma-kun wants to see Gio-kun!" agreed Nana happily. She stood up and left to her room to pack her things.

Tsunayoshi sighed while his hand ran through his hair. He took out his phone and sent a message. 'Will he freak out? Or stay calm?'

To: En

From: Tsu

Message: Kaa-san agreed.

After he sent the message, he pocketed it away and waited patiently for the red head to come.

**_Ding Dong~_**

The brunet got up and walked to the door step. He opened the door and a red head stood at the other side. Smiling at the red head, he yanked the other inside and locked the door.

"Did… something happened?" asked the red head worriedly at his friend who twitched his smile.

There was awkward silence before the brunet gave in and answered, "Gio-nii… is coming"

"What? When? Why?" asked the red head.

"Kaa-san is going to a honeymoon tomorrow morning and Gio-nii will come at the evening," explained the brunet. Walking to the living room with the red head following behind, he whined openly, "What if he agreed so that he'll just boss me around and punish me for nothing? I don't want him to be here!"

The red head sighed and said, "Maybe on the positive side, Reborn had tutored him to be a good Mafia boss or he forgot about his grudge and hate against you"

"Maybe," agreed the brunet with hope.

"Why don't we just play some games?" suggested the red head. Receiving a nod, he grinned and said, "I bought the new video game-A LOG NOV!"

"Wow~! What did you do to get that? It was supposed to be sold next month!"

"When I helped a client and I was rewarded with the game," explained the red head.

They started to play until they unconsciously slept. They leaned to each other and hands on the game controller.

When Nana came down to check on them, she smiled at the adorable sight. She placed the games away and turned it off. Running up and back down with a big long blanket on hand, she wrapped the blanket over them. Before she left to bed, she said, "Good night, both of you"

**WITH GIOTTO**

"Why do we have to borrow the Varia's jet and leave early? We might even come at the early morning!" complained an annoyed pink haired with flames tattoo. His face was set to a scowl as he eyed the others. All of their siblings were sleeping peacefully while they had to be awake until the jet lands.

"But I want to see my baby brother!" whined the blonde with bright blue azure eyes.

"Haha~ I wonder who he is. You didn't even tell us his name," commented a raven wearing blue and white traditional clothes. "And we didn't even knew you had one"

"I don't want him to be tainted by you guys. So don't scare him away!" warned the blonde with dangerously narrowed eyes before it turned to a sad expression. "I wonder if he'll forgives me…"

"I never saw him like this," commented Daemon with amusement

"A really major mood-swing," added Lampo tiredly.

"We're here," announced a fedora wearing infant. As they all stood up, he jumped to the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey! Cozarto!" The blonde shook a red head. He shook again and succeeded to waken the sleeping red head. "We're here!"

"ENMA! I'M COMING!" yelled the red head as he ran to the exit only to be face planted on the jet's door

Some of the others laughed or winced. As the door opened, both brother loving duo (Cozarto&Giotto) ran out the jet, heading to Sawada Residence Mansion first with the others following

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the mansion door.

The blonde took out a key and opened the door. Walking in after he slipped out of his shoes, he walked to the living room. He smiled adoringly at the sight

"AW~" both Giotto and Cozarto cooed in unison

Both the sleeping duo woke up at the cooing and blinked at their brothers. 'What the…,' both of them thought.

The blonde launched at the brunet and hugged him with his friend the red head following suit. "I missed you!"

"Gi-Gio-nii… Please! Need air!" said the brunet as he pulled himself from the pouting blonde. "Weren't you supposed to be coming in the evening?"

"This block head here wants to meet you so much," explained a pink haired with annoyance. "Now… I'll search for the guest room and sleep"

"Ah!" The brunet paled and said, "Wait! DON'T OPEN ANY DOOR!"

Too late. The pink haired opened a random door which made him electrocuted and fainted with burning marks at his clothes and body

The brunet winced.

The others gapped and turned to the brunet silently asking for explanation.

"It's security system," stated the smaller red head.

"…" The blonde turned to his brother and asked, "Who the hell suggested that?"

"Rather than that, how are we going to open any door if we'll just be electrocuted?" asked a silver haired teen

"Maybe you all can sleep at the hotel or something?" suggested the brunet

"Then what about you?" asked the blonde.

"I'll be here with En," answered the brunet as he hugged the red head with a grin. He nuzzled into the other affectionately. "I don't want my body warmth to leave me~"

"I won't," assured the smaller red head with a smile. "That is if you don't leave me first to have…Ahem…Forget what I said. It was a slipped of the tongue"

The brunet pouted at the red head. "Didn't I say I quitted last year?"

"Like I said, slipped of the tongue," said smaller red head

"Have what?" questioned the taller red head suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asked the brunet innocently while blinking cutely. Receiving a pair cold glare, he sighed in defeat. "…S-Argh! I can't say it!"

"What he meant is sex," said the smaller red head casually

"What?!" said the blonde. "How many? With who?"

"…" The brunet ignored the question and stood up. He dragged the smaller red head with him to the exit of the living room. Before he left, he turned and said, "If any of you want to stay here, just wait. We'll be back in a few minutes"

"Ah! Nii-san, please don't suicide! It's too troublesome to dispose your body," said the smaller red head with a smile before he followed the brunet

They all stared at the exit of the living room with disbelief

"E-Enma said disposing my body is too troublesome!" The red head cried loudly with no shame

"M-My baby brother had been tainted!" The blonde followed suit with the red head and cried childishly.

"Lampo, open that door," commanded Reborn with his finger pointing at the door where the pink haired had tried to open

"What?!" Before he could protest, he received a glare. Gulping, he went to the door and hesitantly turned the knob.

The others watched as Lampo fainted on top of the pink haired with less but still much burn marks

The silver haired clicked his tongue and took out his dynamite. He threw them at the door. Blinking in disbelief after the smoke had cleared. 'What the…'

The others eyed the door that was unaffected by the explosion. There, the door seemed fine like usual with no trace of explosion happening.

"Ugh!" winced the silver haired as he took out a dart that mysteriously was shot at his neck. Taking the dart out, his vision became blurry and he fainted

"…I say we just sit and wait," said Giotto. The others nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of waiting, the brunet and the smaller red head came back wearing different clothing. They eyed the unconscious people and stared at the other conscious group.

"Tsu, I'll get the antidote for the poison," informed the smaller red head. He walked to the door that G, Lampo and Gokudera tried to open. He turned the knob and went inside with ease and he search for the antidote.

The brunet walked to Lampo and G and squatted down. He poked them with a stick that somehow magically appeared in his hand. "Hello~? Are you alive~?"

Receiving no answer, he smirked. Standing up, he went to the table and took out a marker from the bottom drawer. He walked back to the two fainted duo and squatted down. He happily doodled on both G and Asari's face while humming

When the smaller red head came out, he sighed as he eyed the brunet. "Tsu, please wake them up before they die due to shock which I think is in one minute left to die"

"B-But!" whined the brunet. He gave up and stood up. "Fine. But I'm using the method I like"

"You're sadistic," commented the smaller red head as he pour the antidote into the silver haired teen's mouth

"No~ Reborn is the sadistic one," corrected the brunet. "I'm an innocent boy who always get mistaken as a female with bad lucks~"

"And a freelance assassin," added the smaller red head

The others eyed the brunet warily, not doubting what the red head said

"So are you. You didn't even give mercy when you kill people," retorted the brunet as he took out two knives from his jacket

"…Wha..?" the silver haired teen said as he sat up. His vision became clear and he felt slightly dizzy

"Well I guess we're both the same. Stupid at the outside and Genius in the inside with sadistic sprinkle over our personality," commented the red head

The brunet smirked and threw a knife at the pink haired teen's hand. A scream of agony was heard.

"What? Tsuna! What are you doing?" asked Giotto as he eyed his pained friend with concern. He ran to the brunet to stop him but was stopped by the smaller red head's word

"Don't. He's waking them up through injuries. But don't worry, they'll be alive," said Enma casually with his hands in his pocket. He added with annoyance, "He even did it to me for every of my birthdays when he pranked me"

"But you almost killed me every single day," retorted the brunet

"But you don't mind because…," said Enma with a loving smile

"I love you," finished the brunet. Tsunayoshi smiled at Enma lovingly before he turned back at Lampo. He threw another knife and a girly scream was heard

"Kyaa~!" Lampo yelled as he eyed his hand with a knife stuck to it. He pulled the knife out and whimpered lowly.

The brunet took the bleeding hand a wrapped the hand with a bandage that was given by Enma. He apologetically smiled at Lampo and said, "I'm sorry"

Lampo blushed and dumbly shook his head. He still stared at the brunet as Tsunayoshi bandaged G's hand carefully

"The pinky will wake up soon," announced the brunet. "Actually Lampo will also wake up later but with pain, he'll wake up sooner," added Tsunayoshi with an innocent smile


End file.
